Adhesive bandages are a popular and widely used form of dressing to protect relatively small or minor skin wounds and blemishes. When used on children, the application of an adhesive bandage, by itself, may not be enough to overcome the child's initial reaction upon receiving the wound. As many parents can attest, a child who accidentally falls and scrapes a knee or elbow may provide a reaction that results from 5% physical pain and 95% emotional factors, such as surprise, fear, abandonment, etc. (these numbers have not scientifically researched by inventor but instead come from practical experience).
Currently, there exists in the marketplace adhesive bandages directed particularly for use with children. These bandages have screened-on designs which are appealing to children, and include, for example, animal shapes, cartoon or other fictional characters, or bold colors. Such designs are marketed to help “overcome” the aforementioned emotional reactions of children by directing their attention away from the wound and toward something visually appealing.
However, the visual stimulation of the bandage design is often not enough to calm the child. Accordingly, there is a need for an adhesive bandage which helps to calm a child and overcome the emotional reaction caused by a minor skin wound or blemish to which an adhesive bandage would be applied under normal circumstances. Such an improved adhesive bandage should be relatively easy to manufacture and use.